What should have happened
by Nalu-lover101
Summary: Obviously this is what should have happened because Mei's mom should have never interupted. BEWARE THE LEMON! ALSO ITS MY FIRST LEMON SO GOMNEI' SEI (whatever - -) AND ITS THE FIRST LEMON FOR YAMATO AND MEI ON FANFIC(I think :o)


I dont own characters, whoever wrote 'say i love you' does

* * *

"I like how you smell," mei whispered slightly as she rested her chin on yamato's shoulder. Yamato face turned blush red as he said,

"mei!" Mei was pushed down to the ground as yamato hovered over her. His eyes were burning with passion, while mei was filled with shock and a tad bit of desire. "Mei," yamato lightly whispered as his hands shakily hovered over mei's breast. (Normally this is where mei's mother would announce shes home -_-)Inch by inch, his hands neared them.

"Yamato," mei whispered shakily and hesitantly. He couldn't help himself, Mei looked so beautiful right here and now as she was right at his finger tips. His hands slowly carressed the two mounds as mei layed there, feeling the pleasure burn all throughout her body. Meis arms wrapped around yamatos neck like snakes as she brought her face to his, making their lips touch. Yamato pulled her into a long passionate kiss leaving them yearning for air.

After the short break of panting, yamato kissed meis face, nibbled on her earlobes, and made his way to her neck, all while he was still massaging her breast through her bra and shirt. Soon his hands starte pulling at the hem of meis shirt which she untangled herself from him, making yamato grunt in dissatisfaction, as mei pulled off her shirt hesitantly. She quickly covered her bra-covered breast, embarassed by his burning eyes.

"Mei," yamato whispered," mei its ok, i love you for everything you are." He tugged at her arm.

"w-well, its embarrassing and all," mei quietly whispered.

" can i do something to make you comfortable?" Yamato asked caringly.

"Well," mei said quietly.

"Here," yamato said while standing up, and pulling his pant down and peeling them from his body. Meis face was was a deeper red then a tomatoe.

"O-ok-okay," mei stuttered making yamto chuckle.

"Now," he paused, " lets continue." He hungrily pressed his lips onto meis and gently moved her arm that was covering her chest. After their heavy make out session was done, he took this chance to look at mei's body.

"D-do i have to take these o-off," mei stuttered, pointing at her jeans.

"Is that okay with you?" Yamato said. Mei nodded her head and started to take her jeans off. Yamato once again took this chance to glance at her beautiful body. Once she was done, yamato once again hungrily pressed his lips onto hers, licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. He soon found his tongue exploring her mouth and his hands gently carressing her breast. Meis arms snaked their way around his neck as he moved his hands down to her thighs. He picked her up and gently set her on the edge of her bed.

He pushed her down and crawled on top of her. His hand explored her back and soon found the hooking part of her bra and unhooked it. Mei the hesitantly shook her arms and removed her bra. Yamatos eyes were instantly set on the two mounds as mei turned her face away while blushing. Very slowly, yamato firmed mei by putting his hands on her waist and lower his face down to her chest. He began licking the nipple while slowly readjusting one of his hands to gently massage the other. Small moans of pleasure were erupting from mei as she arched her back. Soon after mei felt 'that' against her thigh which she shifted awkwardly away from 'it'. Then yamato switched places as his tongue left kisses across the 'valley' as he made his way over to the other mound. His tongue slowly made circles while his hand was still carressing the twin. Mei screamed with pleasure has she took yamato by the hair and pressed him closer against her chest. After yamato decided they had been tended to enough, he left sweet kisses down mei's body until he made it to the waist band of meis underwear. Swiftly with his lips, he pulled them down and threw them onto the floor. He then started to position his head between her legs but then mei stopped him.

" i-i dont think im ready forthat kind of thing," mei said quietly.

"Mei, trust me, you will enjoy this," yamato pleaded. A deep sigh was heard before she nodded slightly. "But be gentle," mei said concerned. "Of course darling," yamato smiled to mei before repositioning himself. His tongue slid out gently as he licked across her entrance. Clear liquid was already oozing from the area. Yamato swiftly licked it up with his tongue as mei let out moans of pleasure. Yamato the brought his hand to her entrance as mei once again shook her head.

"Yamato i dont feel ready for... That or whatever," mei said as she blushed.

"Okay mei," yamato said as he reached up to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. She felt the tang of herself on his lips. Yamato then pulled away and picked up his jeans. He searched through the pockets until he found a foil package. He then pulled his boxers down and off as he opened the foil package and took out the condom. He took it and placed it on himself and shifted to make it comfortable. Once he turned around, mei looked a bit shocked as she stared at him in his naked glory. 'Hes a bit... Big' mei thought to herself.

"Anything wrong, mei?" Yamato asked concerned. Mei quickly shook her head and turned away to blush. Yamato then gently climbed on top again and held meis hand.

"Are you ready mei?" He asked. Mei slightly nodded at his question. He then guided himself to her entrance and then tried to slide in, but had to slow down so he could break the virgin barrier. Small tears came from Mei's eyes as Yamato pulled her into a kiss and then licked the tears.

"Its okay mei," he said while giving her hand a squeeze. After the adjustment, Mei shifted slightly to tell Yamato it was okay to move. He then slowly and gently began to pump in and out of her womanhood. Mei soon felt what was pain, turn into yearning pleasure. Yamato began to grunt.

"Say my name," Yamato said behind gritted teeth.

"Yamato," Mei moaned quietly.

"Mei! Louder!" Yamato said firmly.

"Yamato!" Mei slightly screamed as she felt the intense waves of pleasure hit her. Her arms snaked around his neck as he firmly gripped her waist. Meis moaning became louder and she felt herself coming closer to her peak. "Y-yamato, im... C-com... I-ing," mei said with her words broken apart.

"Me too, Mei," Yamato said. Screams of ecstasy were heard as they both called out each others names. Yamato grunted as he pushed in 3 more times to fill the condom. He then loosened himself out of mei and pushed himself to the side so he would squish her fragile body. He got up and took off the condom and disposed of it in her trash. He then lied back down onto meis bed and pulled her into an embrace. " i love you," yamato whispered into her ear as he planted a sweet kiss on he forehead. He then dozed off to sleep with mei in his arms. " i love you too, Yamato," Mei whispered back as she brought their warm bodies closer and fell into a sleep that would last until morning.

* * *

FIRST FLIPPING LEMON ON FANFIC FOR YAMATO AND MEII WOOT WOOT! I wrote this on my phone and it would take along time to fix all the mistakes so sorry guys. i should be writing the chapter for one month today and then updating tomorrow or tonight. sorry I havent posted or updated anything in a while, I had to find good animes for the summer xD I really do hope you guys like this story because its my first lemon and I'M A VIRGIN, so it makes it difficult to write these kind of stories D: leave a review of what you think and if i did good on this lemon. thank you so much lovelies :*


End file.
